At present, sports have become an important part of people's daily life. Specifically, a variety of sports and games confer pleasure on people's life. As we known, netted ball games, such as for example, football, hockey, ice hockey, tennis ball and so on, are prevailed in teenagers. Frame devices are typically used with these ball games. Especially, a netted goal is essentially required for having a soccer game and training.
In generally, these frame devices are in a collapsible or detachable form, typically with a hinge joint or a pivot joint. However, such a frame or goal readily falls apart when it is subjected to a sudden push or a body violence. Accordingly, this kind of frame is so loose that athletes feel too insecure to use it. In other cases, some goals are firmly assembled for overcoming above shortages, for example, utilizing rigid material (e.g., light metal or alloy) and complex joints. However, this would cause to user's too much inconvenience of disassembly and assembling. Further, it has been a tricky thing that these metal goals must satisfy current many kinds of directives, especially for example EU directive, even though only a little of metal material is applied in.